


Anything I can (To Make You Happy)

by ElStark



Series: Sterek Tumblr Ficlets [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: :), Boys In Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, canon can go fuck itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElStark/pseuds/ElStark
Summary: It all started when, during one of his daily Skype calls with Stiles, his boyfriend had mentioned seeing in a movie a bunch of kids making a pillow fort.“My mom used to make one for me every time she’d see me sad…” he’d said with a small, nostalgic smile. “I miss them.” he’d added distractedly. “I miss mom.” He’d said, more quietly. And Derek knew he hadn’t been supposed to hear that.So, in that moment his mind had been already made up, thinking up how and where to make one for Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [charlesdk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlesdk/gifts).



Derek settled the blankets and the pillows over the previously brought in comfy comforter, and crawled out to see how it looked.

It all started when, during one of his daily Skype calls with Stiles, his boyfriend had mentioned seeing in a movie a bunch of kids making a pillow fort.

“My mom used to make one for me every time she’d see me sad…” he’d said with a small, nostalgic smile. “I miss them.” he’d added distractedly. “I miss mom.” He’d said, more quietly. And Derek knew he hadn’t been supposed to hear that.

So, in that moment his mind had been already made up, thinking up how and where to make one for Stiles.

After the call, he’d spent pretty much all the night, looking up pretty pictures of pillow forts and adding details to his idea of a perfect one to build, so that he could make his boyfriend happy for when he would come back from college and stay with Derek.

Derek had wanted to go pick him up, saying that the four hours’ drive to Stiles’ college weren’t an issue, but Stiles had called him a sappy goober and said that there was no way in hell he would abandon his baby – meaning the Jeep – even if it meant kissing his sexy boyfriend against his sexy car –meaning the Camaro – so Derek was supposed to wait at the sheriff’s for his return.

He didn’t mind, really. John Stilinski had taken a great liking to Derek after a careful period of observation of Stiles and his relationship. It had taken a couple of life and death situations, Derek’s firm and constant presence in Stiles’ life, and Stiles’ testimonials that Derek made him truly happy. After that, the sheriff had stopped casually polishing his firearm in front of Derek, and started inviting him to dinner or for a beer of his own volition.

Derek arrived at the Stilinski’s half an hour before Stiles was supposed to turn up; he parked beside the sheriff’s cruiser and tried and failed to not smile too much, because he would finally get to hug Stiles again.

The sheriff must’ve been in a similar good mood, too, because he opened the front door as soon as Derek got out the car, and greeted him with a big smile and a cheery, “hello, son,” to which Derek replied with a matching beaming smile and nod.

If there was one trait that the sheriff had and that Derek found immensely soothing, was John’s quiet nature. He was steady and level-headed, always knew when to push and when to leave it be, and Derek felt oddly comforted whenever he called him ‘son’, which was quiet the norm these days.

The spent most of their time together talking about Stiles – with proud looks on their faces – or baseball, or the occasional supernatural situation or simply enjoying the company of someone that understood the sentiment, whenever something important happened in Stiles’ life.

The rattle of Stiles old jeep, finally caught Derek’s attention and he was out of the house in seconds, waiting as his boyfriend pulled in and parked on the other side of the cruiser. Derek had missed him way too much to try and pretend that Stiles’ coming back didn’t please him as much as it did, so he didn’t hesitate to swoop him in a hug and bury his face in his neck to nuzzle as much exposed skin as he could get away with – considering the sheriff was probably watching from the threshold.

Stiles laughed, delightedly – obviously pleased with the attention and hugged him as fiercely. “I missed you so much, sourwolf. You?”

Derek hid the content smile that sprung from the use of his stupid nickname, kissing the back of Stiles’ neck before letting go of him and taking a step back. “I dunno the quiet was nice for a change.” He snarked, still with a small smile.

It made Stiles grin wider. “Sure, sure,” he patted Derek’s chest as he stepped him aside to go to his dad. “Pretend that you didn’t brood over the lack of my babbly voice to fill your monotonous and boring days all you want, but I know the truth.” He winked, over his shoulder before going to hug his dad.

Derek didn’t ever try to contradict him. Stiles was right, but that didn’t mean that he would admit to it either. His boyfriend already made too much fun about his broody eyebrows.

//

Lunch at the Stilinski’s when Stiles was there was always a noisy affair, as Stiles’ loud voice carried even to the floor above and his cackle was easy to spring at any moment. For how incredibly sappy the thought was, Derek couldn’t help but think that it was like sunshine poring over a still and quiet place; Stiles brightened and awakened everything with his presence alone, enhanced everything that was surrounding him. With him, Derek felt _alive_. Maybe that’s one of the reason he’d fallen for him, because he’d made Derek want to live again, even after everything. And considering that, Derek thought that his wish to give Stiles anything that could make him happy was only to be expected.

So, when they made the drive to Derek’s place – the newly refurbished Hale mansion – he was only too eager to show Stiles the pillow fort. Stiles kept giving him curious looks whenever he found him smile quietly to himself, but Derek shook his head and Stiles didn’t push, opting to smile and hum quietly to himself, too – even though, Derek could tell he was thrumming with impatience to know what it was all about.

When they finally arrived Stiles practically jumped out from the Camaro and bounded to Derek’s front door, pulling a face at Derek when he laughed.

The moment he opened the door and Stiles stepped inside to see the Pillow Fort – that he’d spent a good four-day’ time to build and perfection – he felt nervousness catching up to him, as Stiles froze a little over the threshold and stared at Derek’s creation, unblinkingly.

Derek looked over at it too; it was a kingdom of sheets, blankets and pillows, his sofas had been used and positioned to frame the fort, as its walls, and over the white sheet that served as roof were thrown strings of fairy lights –that Derek hurried to switch on.

Stiles moved, so that he was kneeling in front of the entrance –which was also framed by another rope of fairy lights (held by pins) and that also had two mason jars with two electronic tea-candles flickering inside by each side of the entrance – and looked at what was beyond. Where Derek knew were more sheets, pillows and the big comforter for their comfort, Stiles’ favourite comics and books in a corner, his favourite DVDs and Derek’s laptop in the other, a large round box with assorted snacks he knew Stiles loved, the wolf and fox toys they had won and given to each other during one of their first dates on each side of their comforter, and a torch for emergencies.

All in all, Derek thought he’d made a decent job, but suddenly he wasn’t so sure, as Stiles still failed to show any sort reaction at all. It occurred to Derek only then that the memory of Stiles’ mom building one for him – probably doing a much better job than Derek could ever manage – could make Stiles think of all the things he’d lost after her death, and make him even sadder than he was about it all, in the first place.

“I can break it up, though.” He said quickly, eyeing his boyfriend, nervously. “We could chill on the couch-”

“Are you crazy?!” Stiles jumped up on his feet, turning to Derek, eyes wide. “I love it.” He said tackling him into a hug. “I love it so much, thank you.” he then said, his voice muffled against the collar of Derek’s shirt.

Derek hugged him back, a relieved smile spreading onto his lips. “It’s nothing.”

Stiles shook his head, leaning in just a bit so that Derek could see the brightness in his eyes. “It really is, though.”

Derek smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips.

//

They spent the remaining of the day curled up together, cuddling (Stiles), nuzzling (Derek) and kissing (both) in the Fort. Stiles put Monsters and Co. at one point, and Derek watched it contentedly for a while with an arm draped across Stiles’ middle, until he dozed off.

He woke up to Stiles tracing his eyebrows with the tip of his fingers and a thoughtful look on his face. He stopped, though, with a guilty smile when he noticed Derek waking up. Derek had always secretly enjoyed it when Stiles did that, and because he was still half asleep, he didn’t think twice to nudge Stiles’ fingers (waggling his eyebrows) until Stiles resumed the stroking. He felt the puff of air of Stiles’ snort on his cheek, and smiled happily.

“You did all of this just because I mentioned it one day…” Stiles’ voice was quiet, almost like he was talking more to himself.

Derek shrugged, still opting to reply to him. “Thought, since I can’t give you your mom back, I’d try to give you this.”

He heard him sucking on his breath and opened his eyes. Stiles had stopped the stroking and after a pause of just looking at each other (Stiles’ eyes impossibly bright) Stiles’ hand came down to cup Derek’s cheek and he closed the distance between them with a slow lingering kiss.

“She would’ve loved you.” Stiles told him, when he drew back, lips still close enough to brush onto Derek’s as he spoke.

“Wish I’d met her.” Derek said, thinking of how he would’ve loved for Stiles to meet his mom too.

Stiles hummed agreeing, then said. “I know she would’ve loved you because I would’ve told her that you make me happy.”

Derek hooked an arm around Stiles middle, and pulled him to him so that he was practically covering Stiles with his body. “You make me happy too. Making you happy makes me happy.”

He expected Stiles to tease him a bit for his sappiness, and judging from the glint in his eye he’d been considering it, but in the end he chose to pull Derek down for another long and searching kiss. “I love pillow forts.” He said, interrupting the kiss. “And I love you.” He added like it was an afterthought.

Derek snorted and shook his head. “I’m glad,” he said, and then proceeded to switch his laptop off and made sure that the blanket was covering the both of them properly. When he thought Stiles had fallen asleep, he whispered, “I love you, too.”

“I’m glad,” was Stiles’ mumbled reply.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are really appreciated <3
> 
> [Tumblr](http://atticuos.tumblr.com/)


End file.
